


The Long Way Home

by Scarlett_Demons



Category: Music RPF, Rock Music RPF, Unsigned Band
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Demons/pseuds/Scarlett_Demons
Summary: I wish I knew where this stuff comes from. Overthinking another celebrity crush I'm guessing. Anyhoo. This is more musician related smut. You're welcome!





	The Long Way Home

Sitting perfectly still, she recalled the last 48 hours over and over in her mind. Had she misread something? Had she made a fool of herself? One moment he was looking into her eyes, practically begging her to kiss him. Now she was sat in the echoing transit hub of Kings Cross Station. Surrounded by people and voices and activity but somehow she had never felt so alone.

It was stifling heat. Gripped in the midst of an intense heatwave, she felt even more constricted by London. She couldn't wait to go home, hide in her bed and cry for a week. 

She'd traveled to London for the gig with her friend but when JT started to blur the lines of their friendship, she had stayed another night so they could talk properly. Away from the rest of the band, away from prying eyes and eager ears.

They had talked all night but not really said anything. Nothing had happened, apart from a brief moment where he reached over and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. 

She was frustrated. What was he so afraid of? Unable to firm up any sort of satisfactory response, she had left and he had made no effort to stop her. She felt rejected and sad but she was determined to hold it together until she walked in her front door.

Picking up her bags, she suddenly remembered the jacket she'd left on the stairs. She knew she wouldn't see that again so she made her way towards the turnstiles. One last quick glance around to see if he had in fact changed his mind , but nothing. She pushed her way through the steel turnstile and padded softly towards the platform. 

Part 2

He glanced at himself in the mirror. Five days worth of stubble made his jaw look thicker than usual. His curly hair still had gel in it and somehow he was still wearing the same black jeans and white leopard print shirt from the day before.

It was early morning and he hadn't slept. He'd been up all night with her. Talking, laughing, blurring the lines. He felt a twinge in his stomach when he thought about the way the lights bounced off her blue eyes and the way she dropped her head when he said something that made her blush. So why was he stood there on his own?

Why was he on his own?

Wayne emerged from his bedroom, tripped over a guitar lead and corrected his stance in a dopey haze. 

'What ya doin', man?' He said to JT as he filled the kettle.

Pacing back and forth, JT chewed his thumb nail. 'That's a very good question' he replied.

Yawning, Wayne glanced around. 'Where is she' he asked. JT said nothing. He just stopped, looked at Wayne and then started pacing again.

Wayne made his coffee and walked over to JT who was the most agitated he'd ever seen. He slaps JT up the backside of the head and said 'I can't believe you let her leave, dickhead!'

'I know. I know' JT replied shaking his head.

A brief pause followed.

'Well go get her then' Wayne said, ushering JT out the door. 

A moment of clarity washed over him and he ran as fast as he could down the street, towards the tube station.

Part 3

It seemed to take forever to get to Kings Cross. He made it inside and frantically looked around. He couldn't see her. Was he too late?.

He stretched to look beyond the ticket booth and turnstiles and he saw the green trim of her backpack walking away from him. He had no choice. He had to stop her leaving.

He ran and bunny hopped over the turnstiles, shouting 'Wait' at the top of his lungs.

She recognized his voice instantly and turned to see him running towards her. Her heart skipped a beat as his beaming smile lit his face. He stopped in front of her, panting, out of breath. He gently stroked her cheek with the palm of his hand. Their eyes met. 'Please don't...' 

Before he could finish his sentence, 3 security guards pounced on him, and ushered him out of the building.

It all happened so quickly, she wasn't sure what do to next. Final call for the platform had been announced and she watched helplessly as he was carted out by security.

Part 4

He stood with his hands on his head. Light rain drizzling down but evaporating before it hit the ground. He couldn't believe he had been so close. He couldn't believe he'd be thrown out. Had he done enough?

He sat on the bench, his head in his hands for a moment. And then he looked up. There she was walking towards him. He jumped up and ran towards her. Determined to not let another moment go by where she had any doubt about how he felt.

He cradled her soft cheeks and gently kissed her. Delicately at first but building in intensity. She placed her hands on his waist, pulling him close to her. His hands brushed her hair out of her face as their lips crashed into each others. 

"Don't make me regret this" she said to him as their lips parted.

He crouched a little so their eyes were level. "I won't. I promise" he replied, dazzling her with his intense gaze.

The tube on the way back to his place was heaving with rush hour traffic. She leaned up against the luggage rack and he stood a step away, holding onto the overhead grab rail. He couldn't take his eyes of her. Their journey consisted of utter silence but at the same time, the way they looked at each other said more than words ever could.

At one stop, so many people boarded, he had no choice but to stand pressed up to her. His body was warm and firm. She molded herself to him. He was taller and every few seconds, would look intensely down at her, welcoming the way she moved against him. She held one hand on his waist to balance as the train rocked back and forth. They locked eyes again, the feeling of electricity surging through them. 

The look on his face had changed from frustration to calm. From unsure to incredibly certain. She could feel the desire as she clung to him. She knew there was no going back.

Part 5

They arrived at JT's place, which he shared with the rest of the band but thankfully there was no-one home. He graciously opened the door for her and welcomed her inside once again. 

They were both damp from the drizzle. JT raced upstairs and she followed him. He handed her a towel and they entered his room. She patted her hair with a towel and perched on the edge of his bed. He collected both towels and threw them onto the landing, ensuring his door was firmly shut behind him.

She held his eyes with hers as he sat next to her on the bed. He etched closer. He couldn't help but smile at her again as he gently moved her hair over her shoulder. His fingers danced across her bare skin, making her shiver. He moved even closer, his warm breath was against her neck. She leaned her head back a little as his delicate and soft lips caressed her throat and under her ear. He pulled her vest top and bra strap off her shoulder; His hungry lips tracing every inch of her. She weaved her fingers into his hair, welcoming the warmth that overcame her.

Slowly she unbuttoned his shirt, she closed her eyes as his lips found hers. She slipped his shirt off slowly, making sure to let her hands wash over every part of his arms and shoulders. 

They could feel the intensity and anticipation but he managed to retain control, making sure she fully appreciated how much he wanted her. He slipped her top off and threw it across the room. Her hands cradled his face as she pulled him on top of her. The feeling of their skin, tight up against each other made him instantly hard. 

He wanted to take his time, at the same time, he also wanted to be inside her. He continued to kiss her with renewed invigoration. She pushed her hips into him as his hand slid inside her pants. She was so wet, it took only a feather touch on her clit to make her moan. 

She hurried out of her jeans and he knelt back, taking a moment to admire the sight underneath him. He couldn't quite believe they had made it to this moment.

She sat up, undoing his belt and gently kissing his stomach as he ran his fingers through her hair. Swept up in the moment he threw his head back as she moved her lips up his body, over his grizzled and chiseled jaw line and back to his lips.

He pressed his hand into the small of her back and removed his own jeans as their bodies, pressed up against each other, tumbled back to the soft bed covers. 

Before either could catch their breath, he had slipped his cock inside her, pushing deep and slow, making her eyes squint. Slowly he withdrew and then repeated the motion, this time pushing his lips into hers at the same time. He couldn't stand not kissing her.

Slow and deep he moved in and out of her. She arched her back, pulling him in deeper. One of his arms propped him up, the other was on her hip, then her breast, then her face and back around again. The way he moved, the way he touched her, the way he kissed was addictive. She didn't ever want him to stop.

He enjoyed the way she responded to him, the way her body moved, the way her skin felt. He would have her this way all day and all night. 

Determined to prolong things, he pulled out of her, rolled her onto her side and entered her again from behind. The sound she made when he first pushed in was like nothing he had ever heard before.

He held her hips as he moved in and out. She reached her hand up the side of his face and into his hair. She leaned back to kiss him, desperately, she wanted to kiss him. 

He moved one hand off her hip and gently moved his finger into her warm, wet folds. He massaged her clit in a circular motion as he pounded his cock deep inside her.

She was quickly rising to her peak and was sent over the edge by the way his warm breath danced across her ear. She came hard around him. He pulled back and thrust in deep and hard once more, bringing him to his own release. Instead of letting go, as he came he held her tighter, buried his face into her hair and groaned.

They lay in unspoken bliss for a moment before she roll onto her back to face him. He was laid on his side, his hand holding his head up, beaming his beautiful smile at her. 

He took another moment to admire her splendid, naked body whilst moving his index finger over her belly, up between her breast before cradling her neck and kissing her once more.

There was still so much he wanted to say to her and he had finally realized that he had all the time in the world to say it. For now it was about showing her and him realizing that this is how it was meant to be.

'I'm glad I caught you at Kings Cross' he said.

'Me too' she replied 'I can't believe you almost let me leave' she went on as he dropped his head, almost embarrassed.

She lifted his chin and their eyes met. 'You're gonna pay for that' she went on and she moved him onto his back and straddled him. His hands held her hips softly but the look of surprise on his face made her chuckle a little. He couldn't remember the last time someone genuinely surprised him

Shocked and turned on even more than before, his eyes widened and she saw his pupils dilate. His mouth fell open a little.

'Good God, I hope so' he said as he placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her lips into his.


End file.
